


Tale of Stars and Dragons Book Zero

by Snowwolf



Series: Tales of Stars and Dragons [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowwolf/pseuds/Snowwolf
Summary: Ashley and Serena, Ravenclaw and Slytherin... Muggleborn and Pureblood. Two very different people with different goals, but they somehow become friends. Serena could care less about what happens to her classmates, but Ashley is on a mission… a mission to help Harry Potter and there’s no way Serena will allow her friend to run head first into danger. Not without assistance.Book Zero: The year prior to Harry Potters first appearance.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Oliver Wood/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tales of Stars and Dragons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570804
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on Fanfiction.net Under my account (RussianSnowwolf).
> 
> So to tell you the truth, I've never read harry potter and I've only watched 2 or 3 of the movies, but I've been reading a lot of harry potter fanfics when I had the urge to write one. My friend Emerald who is co-writing with me, was absolutely flabbergasted when she learned that I hadn't even read the books and was writing a fanfic. Bless her, she's still willing to work with me on it, though so far, I've proven that I know a lot even though I've never read it (reading fanfics really keeps you in-the-know, it seems.)
> 
> Currently Emerald doesn't have an account, but she may later and I'll connect her to the story.
> 
> A few words from Emerald: Hey guys, let me introduce myself! I'm Emerald. I will be writing Ashley's side of this story. To be honest, Snow kind of broke my brain when she said she hadn't read Harry Potter. Just... What?! Anyways, This is the first time I partnered with someone for a piece, and I can't say I'm disappointed. It's been incredibly fun, and it gave me an opportunity to look at Harry Potter in a new light. Whether you're like Snow (experiencing Harry Potter for the first time), or a die-hard Potterhead, I hope that you can experience the magic as you travel with Ashley and Serena through this tale.

Chapter 1: Wanderer's Lullaby by Adriana Figueroa

The skies were an inky black. The rain poured down heavily, and the winds howled, rustling the tree branches in a ghostly dance. This weather was usually Ashley’s favorite, she called it ‘reading weather.’ Not today. Today it felt ominous... unpredictable, channeling Ashley's fears of tomorrow's test.

The bookshop was calm, an eerie silence filling the shop, penetrated only by the scratching sounds of pencil on paper, as Ashley studied for final exams. Brushing her dark brown hair out of her eyes, she leaned over a math book to check her answer. With a sigh, she began to labor over another problem when the bell on the front door chimed. Ashley glanced up from her studies to greet the customer.

“Hi, can I help you find anything?” came Ashley’s overly chipper voice.

A lady in her forties glanced at Ashley, a smile on her lips as she shook off her umbrella. Water droplets rolled down her yellow umbrella, forming a little puddle at the front of the store. Ashley held back a sigh, realizing she would have to clean the floor later.

“I’m looking for a book,” the woman replied sweetly.

Ashley stopped herself from audaciously raising her eyebrows at the lady. _Is there any other reason why you would come to a bookstore?_ However, she replied politely. “Well, you’ve come to the right place.”

The woman smiles, and brushes her red hair out of her eyes. “I can find it on my own, just point me to the young adults’ section, please.” Ashley gestured over to the front corner, and moved her schoolbook away from the register. The woman skimmed briefly over the book covers, and quickly picked a book out. She handed it to Ashley, who couldn’t hide her surprise.

“Harry Potter?” _What kind of reader doesn’t own the Harry Potter series all ready?_ The woman chuckled at Ashley’s obvious astonishment.

“I seemed to have misplaced the first book to the series. I just moved here, you see. It must have been lost in the move.”

Ashley nodded as she rang her purchase out. “I was beginning to wonder, I was under the assumption that everyone has read _Harry Potter_!” Ashley glanced up at the slightly plump woman and smiled. “It was one of the first series I read, I miss the magic of it all.” A wistful smile took over Ashley’s professional expression.

The woman gave a half smile to the teen. Her blue eyes were sparkling with excitement, and a hand reached out and squeezed Ashley’s reassuringly. She lowered her voice, as if she was about to tell Ashley a well-kept secret. “Well, you know, the magic never truly leaves. All you have to do is open the book.”

The woman took her package and left, and Ashley became well aware of how much time she had left before she could close the store. The hands of her watch seemed to stand still, and she found herself staring at her math book instead of studying it. The woman’s words echoed in her mind, becoming an endless loop. Her eyes continued to wander up toward the young adult books causing her to finally close her math book with a sigh. _If I’m not studying, I might as well read one of the new releases._

She walked towards the fiction section, and paused by the front door in surprise. _Where did the water go? My eyes must have played a trick on me._ She rubbed at her eyes absentmindedly. _I must be more tired that I thought. Must be the lack of sleep getting to me._ With a shrug, the water matter quickly escaped her mind, replaced by her desire to continue her journey to the young adults fiction, where she often finds her escape from not only the world, but from herself. She paused at a shelf, glancing over all of the spines, but her eyes kept returning to one book in particular. Her hand itched to grab it but she held back long enough to look over the other books.

“Let’s see… _I Am Number Four._ An alien, action thriller. Sounds interesting, just not tonight. Hmmm, oh! How about the new James Patterson novel? Let’s see… it doesn’t seem that interesting to me. Oh, how about a Steven King novel?” Ashley glanced at the stormy weather, and shuddered. “Maybe not.”

Eliminating almost every other possibility, she grabbed one of the store’s copies of Harry Potter, and returned to her chair near the register. Tucking her feet under her, she carefully removed the flimsy book jacket, and began to read the book that had impacted her childhood.

_“Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number Four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.”_

The feeling of falling was not an uncommon way to wake up, which is why Ashley didn’t panic at first. The sun beat on the back of her eyelids, causing Ashley to open her eyes drowsily. Jolted from her drowsy state, she realized that she was free-falling. She rapidly approached cobbled pavement. With her heart in her throat, she squeezed her eyes shut and prepared for the hard landing. The hard landing she was fated not to have, for she landed on something far softer.

There was a squeak of protest that Ashley paid no mind to at first.

Relieved laughter erupted out of the teen once she realized that she was still, in fact, alive. A frown of confusion surfaced when the chilly temperature hit her skin, and the clear blue sky shined down on her. It was supposed to be in the seventies, and pouring down rain like it had been moments ago. Her train of thought was interrupted when she felt something shift beneath her accompanied by an angry noise. Raising herself off the pavement, she discovered herself on top of a girl no older than the age of eleven.

“Get. Off. Me.” The girl hissed, her voice as chilly as the winter breeze.

Scrambling up with a flushed face, Ashley was taken aback by the icy expression on the girl’s face. _How could someone so young be that cold?_ “I’m so sorry!” _Wait, is that my voice?_

The girl slowly stood, running her hand through her long blonde hair, seemingly trying to control her temper. Absentmindedly, Ashley realized that the girl was taller than her. She shook her head and sighed, resigned about the strange events. _The skies are blue, the air is cold, and I am shorter than an elementary schoolgirl. I’ve had better days._

\---

“Honey, come here a second.” Serena paused in front of her parents’ doorway, raising a brow as her mother beckoned her in. The fabric of her mother's navy blue empire gown sweeped across the floor as she moved across the room to collect accessories.

With slight reluctance, Serena nodded, walking only as far as the archway. Truthfully, she had only been in her parents room a handful of times. Her parents were normally busy so she never spoke to or saw them much. In fact, weren’t they supposed to be going to a party tonight hosted by the Malfoys?

Her mother was now sitting on a chair before a large vanity. She eyed her daughter though the glass, and when she noticed Serena was not heading over she gave a sigh. “Closer honey, I need your help with my hair.”

Serena frowned, but complied with her mother's request. She stood behind her mother’s form now, careful not to step on the silver chiffon fabric cascading from the dress’s waistline. She crossed her arms, looking into her mother’s reflected eyes. “Why can a house elf not do so?”

Her mother made an annoyed sound, a childish pout on her lips as she looked at Serena pleadingly. “They can never do it as good as you, and Magic always tangles it,” she admitted, playing on her daughter's sympathy.

Serena’s eye twitched before she sighed, her shoulders slumping forward in defeat. “Very well.” She took up the silver comb from the dresser and began to brush through her mother’s ash blond hair. “What style would you like this time?”

“That half up curly thing,” her mother announced in childish joy, giving her daughter a bright smile.

Serena frowned. Curly thing? That sure makes it clear.

“You know! That curly bun thing? The one that makes me look like a princess. ”

Serena sighed. “I’ll see what I can do.” Taking up half of the hair in her hand, she twisted it into a little bun, purposefully allowing multiple strands to escape. She took her mother’s wand from the dresser and with a flick of her wrist, she curled the escaped strands.

“That’s perfect!” her mother announced, clapping her hands together. When she finally took in her daughter’s apparences, she frowned. “Why aren’t you dressed?”

Serena shrugged. “You didn’t ask and I didn’t feel like going.”

“But you’re 11!” her mother cried out in horror. “You can’t miss these parties now! What if there’s a handsome boy thats just standing around waiting for a beauty like you?”

Serena glared at her mother and turned to leave. “They can keep waiting. I don’t feel like entertaining idiots.”

Her mother pouted as she watched her daughter leave. “Honey! You have to!” When that didn’t get Serena attention, she added “I, as your mother, am telling you to!”

Serena tried not to laugh. _You barely know me. You can’t play the mother card._ She continued to walk, ignoring her mother's protests.

Not wanting to be dragged to the party, Serena left the house quietly and wandered into the surrounding woods. Their woods. The Krov, or Blood if translated, Woods.

It was just a normal stroll. Well, it was supposed to be until some stupid git fell from the sky like a griffin that had lost its wings.

Squashed beneath this random girl, Serena blinked a few times in confusion before her eyes steeled over. Her face turned bright red with indignation. “ _Get off me, crazy girl!_ ” she demanded, Russian flowing subconsciously from her lips. At the blank stare she received, Serena sighed. “Get. Off. Me,” she explained in English this time.

The girl jumped up as if she had been burned. “I’m so sorry! I-” she cut herself off as her brows furrowed and a hand subconsciously lifted to her throat, confusion evident in her eyes.

Ignoring the girl’s apology, Serena stood up and dusted off her clothing before turning her eyes back on the girl before her. She looked young, maybe around Serena’s age, not that it really mattered. Especially not when Serena sensed no magic coming from the girl. “A muggle?” she hissed under her breath, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. _Why is a muggle here? This is private property! Aren’t there spells around our land to keep people out?!_

The word seemed to grab the mystery girl’s attention. “W-what did you say?”

Serena was baffled by the girl’s question. Rather than upset, the girl seemed confused. “Muggle. I called you a muggle. How did a stupid muggle get in here?” Serena demanded, spitting the word out in annoyance. Unfortunately she never got her answer when the girl’s eyes grew wide and she turned and sped off as if a dragon was on her tail.

Serena blinked a few times, already reaching for the wand she had forgotten to return to her mother, but stopped at the last minute. Sighing, she turned around and headed home. Her calm stroll was over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Castle of Glass by Linkin Park

Ashley admired the forest as she maneuvered through piles of leaves and shrubbery, trying to find a way out of the obviously vast woods. It was endless. Her fingertips danced against tree bark absentmindedly as she walked. The trees stood proud and tall, making Ashley notice just how small she was, both in stature and in importance. Not that she was important at home either, but at least she didn’t feel as helpless, and alone. Her mind was still reeling at the fact that she was a smaller and younger human being, a stranger to herself.

Head pounding and eyes strained, Ashley leaned against a particularly thick tree, and slid down into a sitting position. As she used the tree as a backrest, she couldn’t help but to be intimidated by the large span of forest she found herself in. Since she was from the city, any forest back home was miles away, if you could even call them forests. You had to go searching for it, but here? Here, it’s right at your doorstep apparently. Even though Ashley knew she had to move, to get out, she couldn’t find the heart to keep going. Just for a moment, she wondered what would happen to her if she just gave up.  _ Oh, come on, you’ve been through much more than this. Get up and move.  _

She groggily and reluctantly hoisted herself to her feet. Procrastinating, she looked up, wishing she could see some source of light. However, the thick branches and dense leaves made it impossible to see the sky. She stared up for a while, then a thought dawned on her. With newfound determination, she gripped a nearby branch and pulled herself up. Straddling the branch, she scooted to the trunk, and carefully stood. Attempting to not think of the consequences if she fell, she reached up to the next branch then the next. By the time she reached high enough to see the outskirts of the forest her arms and legs felt like jelly. Sitting on the dangerously thin branch, she pushed her hair out of her eyes, and glanced around. Looking in the direction she’d traveled so far; the forest seemed to stretch for miles. However, there was a glimmer of hope, in the form of sparkling lights from a town. 

Ashley glanced the opposite way, the other path she could have taken. It was clear now that the other, cobblestoned path was closer to an exit, in the shape of a large, brightly-lit manor.  __ A chuckle slipped past her lips as she suddenly remembered a Robert Frost poem everyone seemed to have memorized back at home.  _ Two roads diverged in a wood, and I- I took the road closest to me in a panicked disarray, after falling out of the sky. I took the one less traveled by, and that has made all the difference. Now I’m more lost than ever before, but at least Frost would have been proud of me. _

Now it was obvious to Ashley that the day had turned into night; the sky had long since darkened above her and the temperature had plummeted, especially when she was so high in the sky. A shiver ran up her spine as she rubbed her hands over her goosebump covered arms. Even though Ashley hated the heat at home, she longed for the warm weather now.  _ If only I didn’t run away from a school girl, this would have never happened. _

The girl’s words haunted her, but mostly one word in particular. Muggle. Ashley couldn’t help but contemplate over the word as she swung her legs over the side of the branch, and tentatively began to climb down. Muggle, the girl stated that word as if seeing one was like seeing bigfoot riding a unicorn. Reaching a lower branch, she dangled from the branch, and let herself drop to the ground. 

With exhaustion, she stumbled forward, often tripping over twigs and rocks as she trudged on towards her safety. She leaned on tree trunks for support every once in a while, and squinted into the darkness, hoping to see even the faint source of light from stars. 

Her foot catching, she crashed into a curtain of vines, and stumbled through. Her chagrin turned to relief when she noticed what she had stumbled on. A break in the treeline was found and she could see starlight gleam in. With newfound energy, Ashley moved forward. A little clearing that mostly consisted of a lake, and beyond that, paved roads and shops. The outside town she saw from the tree was finally visible. 

Almost reaching the lake, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Feeling a shiver go down her spine, she tensed up. Conspicuously glancing behind her, she observed the woods. Nothing. With slow, careful steps, she made her way to the edge of the lake, keeping herself prepared for anything. Shaking her head at her paranoia, she forced herself to become calmer.

A small thump in the woods behind her made Ashley slow to a stop. Eyes closed and head cocked, she focused on nothing but the sounds around her. The rustling of leaves in the breeze, the faint sound of townsmen being merry... nothing out of the ordinary. Just as she began to relax she heard movement in the forest once again. A glance over her shoulder told her everything she needed to know. Her hair whipped in her face as she spun around to face the creature: a dragon. Its purple eyes glinted in the moonlight, its scales as dark as a starless night, making it near impossible to see. It gave a roar, spreading its wings to their full span, destroying trees, trunk and all, in the process.

Frozen in fear, Ashley stared at the beast. Its fangs glistened and the pulse of its massive wings knocked her off her feet. Scrambling up, she backed away, hoping that the beast would not attack if she was not a threat. The dragon gave a mighty roar, and Ashley’s heart sunk when she realized that it was going to be hostile, no matter her actions. Cold water rushed into her shoe, the direct result of Ashley unconsciously backing up into the lake. Seeing no other choice, Ashley dove under the murky waters. The water was dark; Ashley couldn’t even see her hand in front of her, and unfortunately her shallow breath wasn’t sufficient to keep her underwater for very long. With lungs burning from the strain, she resurfaced for much needed air. Her vision was blurry, eyes stinging from the lake water. 

The dragon roared as Ashley rubbed her eyes, trying to clear her sight, her legs rapidly moving to tread the water. Seeing clearly, she discovered the dragon took flight, its claws extended as it came for her. Breathing in as deep as she could, Ashley ducked back under, hoping that the combination of murky waters and the cover of night would keep her invisible. Or, at the very least, unspottable. Cautiously, she swam through the water toward what she hoped was the other side of the lake. After what felt like hours of fighting off slippery, underwater vegetation, her knee collided against rocky ground, causing Ashley to wince. Relief flooded her as first her shoulders broke through the water surface into the cold of night before she fully pulled herself out, gulping down the air like fine wine; she had reached the shallow end of the lake.  _ I have never been so happy to receive a bruise in my life _ . Taking pity on her battered knees, she crawled over to some shrubbery and sat down, hidden behind its leaves. Resting, she looked at her surroundings.

The lights from the town glimmered as if it was her lighthouse in a storm. The cheers and laughter from the pub called to her. The dragon hovered over the lake still, seemingly glaring into its waters. Ashley could barely make it out, for its scales acted as camouflage for the dragon. As long as its backdrop was a black sky, it was practically invisible. Standing, she stared at the majestic creature, hesitating on running. 

The dragon’s eyes met hers, giving her no choice but to run. Only the beats of the dragon’s wings and the wheeze from Ashley were heard in the secluded wood as she sprinted. Not being used to such a small body, Ashley found herself tripping over her own two feet, face planting into the dirt. With a disgusted groan, she couldn’t help but to think that this must be the most cliche way to die. Moving up to a kneel, Ashley listened for the beast who should have caught up to her by now. Confused, she forced herself up on her feet and looked back at the lake. For a peculiar reason, it seemed as though the beast was stuck at the edge of the lake. It was beating its wings, unable to move, no matter how how much force was used. 

A feeling of joy and relief resonated inside Ashley as she realized the dragon could not harm her. However, she decided to take no unnecessary risks, and hurried towards the small gravel road. Running in wet clothes turned out to be a chore, and she began to pant once she reached pavement. She placed her hands on her knees, and tried to catch her breath. A sudden voice behind her made her jump.

“Here, take this.” Ashley stood properly, and turned to face the stranger. Blue eyes smiled kindly down on her behind half-mooned glasses. The glasses sat on a long, crooked nose, and the man’s silver beard was just about as long as he was. A wrinkled hand offered a towel.

When Ashley hesitated, he chuckled, causing the purple cloak around his shoulders to ruffle. “Where are my manners? My name is Albus Dumbledore. Please take this, it looks as though you will catch a cold.”

Jaw dropping, she stared at the older gentleman. If she had not seen a dragon just moments ago, she would have dismissed him as crazy. The puzzle pieces were slowly fitting together, but Ashley still couldn’t understand the picture. It was an impossibility! How could she be meeting the man many potterheads adored, Albus Dumbledore. Was he really worried about her catching a cold? It was just a strange thought to process.. Realizing she hasn’t responded to Dumbledore's hospitality, she slowly took the towel away from the man, hiding her puzzled face behind it as she scrubbed her face dry. 

Cooling her expression a bit, Ashley looked back up into the headmaster’s eyes, deciding to introduce herself as well. “I’m Ashley Summerfield.” 

Dumbledore gave a kind smile. “You seem to have gone through an ordeal. Perhaps you would be interested in a stroll with me? I’m curious about your...” Dumbledore waved at the girl’s dripping clothing, “Condition.” 

With hesitancy, she nodded. Ashley could see no other choice but to go with him. 

\---

“Where have you been?” Serena blinked lazily up at her father as she entered their mansion.

“Out,” she commented, and walked past him toward the stairs. Unfortunately, her father seemed to have other plans, taking his place between her and the stairway.

“Why are you covered in dirt?” he exclaimed in outrage.

“I ran into a wingless griffin,” she informed him plainly, turning toward the living room archway.

Her escape was foiled once again when her mother entered the hallway from the living room. “Honey!” she exclaimed upon seeing her daughter. “Where have you been? We will be late for the Malfoy party. Hurry and get dressed!”

Serena eyed her parents, realizing she wasn’t getting out of this one. “Very well, if Father would stop blocking my path I could get to my room to change.” At her words, her father moved out of the way, his face red with anger.

She took her time walking up the stairs, knowing her parents’ eyes were on her. From here she could hear her father’s foot tapping impatiently while her mother tried to calm him.

In her room, Serena grabbed the first dress she found and threw it on. A quick glance in the mirror told her that her hair was messy and she had a smudge of dirt on her face, but she shrugged. They had told her to hurry. So she went downstairs to her parents.

Without giving her a warning, her father grabbed her arm and they Apparitioned straight to the Malfoy manor, leaving Serena dizzy. By the time she had recovered her parents had already walked off, her mother with Mrs. Malfoy and her father with a group of men including Mr. Malfoy.

Serena glanced to her side, where both Malfoy spawns, Draco Malfoy and his elder brother, Theron Malfoy, stood. “Good evening Serena,” Theron said with a winning smile. He offered her a hand, which she ignored.

Serena stayed silent like she always did when she was forced to these parties. Draco frowned at her, hating when she purposefully ignored his brother and him. Theron, on the other hand, seemed to take it all in stride, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and guiding her to a refreshment table. “Come, lets at least enjoy the party this time,” he told her.

Unwilling but not resisting, Serena was dragged around the party as Theron introduced her to some of his friends from Hogwarts. While Serena cared little for them, they all accepted her for the pureblood that she was.

Serena was no fool. She knew this treatment was more than just because of her blood status. Something was off. Had the Malfoy’s been asked by their father to get close to her? There had to be more; she just didn’t have enough information to go on.

\--

The cabin that Dumbledore lead Ashley to was small and cozy. The fire in the fireplace gave a warm glow to the wooden walls and floors; she couldn’t help but feel peaceful. The cabin contained very few things: a stove, a wooden cabinet, and a small round table with two chairs. Off to the left, she saw a door that she presumed lead to a bedroom, or maybe a secret passage to Hogwarts, that would have been cool. Sipping on her hot cocoa, given to her courtesy of Dumbledore, she told him everything she knew: the bookstore, about the Harry Potter novels, and the woman that entered the store. He nodded along, and now was contemplating on the information quietly. 

“The book series, you said that it was based off of the wizarding world,” he slowly asked, seeming to try to wrap his head around the concept.

“Well, not necessarily. Or maybe, not on purpose. I don’t know, it’s considered fiction in our world. I mean, this doesn’t exist. You-” She waved her hand at him, “are not supposed to exist.  _ Harry Potter _ was supposed to be a fictional magical world. I mean, I honestly don’t think JK Rowling knew about this world, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Ashley had a hard time finding the words to explain. 

A smile from Dumbledore eased the tension that Ashley unknowingly created. “What of the woman?” 

Ashley took another sip of her cocoa. “What about her? She was just a customer.” 

“Things are not always as they appear, Ms. Summerfield. The magical can often blend in with the mundane.” 

The idea of the bright, slightly ditzy woman being a witch made Ashley choke on her chocolate. After a coughing fit, she was able to speak. “So, you think the woman was a witch? But, how can that be? ” The tone of Ashley’s voice was doubtful.

“You would be surprised at what things exist, Ms. Summerfield. Let’s not rule out any possibilities.” Dumbledore walked slowly to a cabinet to the left of the table. It opened with a slight creak, and Ashley peered around the old wizard in curiosity. Scrolls on pedestals? Really? Ashley quickly looked down into her hot chocolate, pretending to be captivated by her thoughts as Dumbledore returned, one such scroll in hand. He skimmed its contents, seeming to search for something. 

“Until we find other solutions, we need to look for a place for you to stay. I prefer if you are near Hogwarts, so I’m search student records to see if any of these families can take-” Dumbledore stopped suddenly. 

“Is everything all right?” Setting her cup down, she glanced up at the headmaster in worry. 

“Quite. In fact, it seems that everything worked itself out. You are registered as an incoming student to Hogwarts. Curious indeed.” Dumbledore peered at Ashley over his spectacles. When Ashley looked as if she was about to argue with the headmaster, he silenced her by holding a hand up. “Let’s not distress over this now, we must get you prepared for the school year. I’ll send Hagrid with you to gather supplies, and until you are able to make it back home, you shall stay at Hagrid’s second cabin. I shall have him prepare it for you.” Dumbledore slowly rolled the parchment paper back in a tight roll. 

Dumbfounded, Ashley stared at Dumbledore. “Wait, does this mean I’m a witch?” 

Giving a serious look, he replied. “Well, of course. Why else would you be invited to attend Hogwarts?”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Breakthrough by Britt Nicole

The man--Serena hadn’t even bothered remembering his name--hummed in thought as Serena looked at the light brown, almost sand colored, wand which she held stiffly in her hand.  _ Another dud,  _ she thought disheartedly. The wand felt odd, uncomfortable.

“No, no,” the man stated, taking the wand gently from her hand and returning it to its place. “Seems phoenix feather won’t do.” Serena watched him silently as he pulled out another light colored wand, this one with a slightly pink tint to it.

In her hands, it felt better than the others, but still not right. She couldn’t suppress the sigh.

“We’ll definitely go with the Dragon Heartstring but Cherry’s just not right.” He took the wand out of her hand before she could respond and replaced it with another. “No, that’s not right either. Let’s try this one.”

Serena watched helplessly as the pile of rejects began to mound. Was it really so terrible to work with her? She didn’t ask for much, did she? A loyal but strong wand, nothing too fancy. That’s not too difficult, right?

Pulled out of her thoughts, Serena blinked in surprise as a warm tingle began at her fingertips and traveled up her arm and reached her heart. Her heart rate picked up dramatically at the feeling. Her fingers tightened around the wand that had been placed in her hand as it sent off little green and blue sparks of approval. 

_ Mine. _ She could almost feel the wand’s commanding voice. The white wood was beautiful and smooth. Vine-like embroidery decorated the handle before sinking into thin, spiraling grooves down the wand. She could feel an intoxicating power radiating off of it, so exhilarating that she almost lost control over her own emotions. Taking a breath to rebuild the chains she had created for her emotions, she slowly exhaled, forcing the wand’s control back. She was the owner, not the owned.

_ Mine. _ She decided as well. She looked up at the smiling Wandmaker.

“Ah curious indeed. I haven’t seen such a perfect match in a long time. It warms my heart.” He strolled to the register. “Yew --quite a rare wood for a wand, I must say-- with a Dragon Heartstring core, 11 inch, unyielding. It’s quite an interesting combination. Treat it well.”

Serena nodded silently as she handed the man the money, her grip on her new wand never loosening.  _ Yew… isn’t that- _

“Take care, Ms. Krova. Remember that just because a wand is similar in material does not mean that the owners are similar.” He smiled warmly at her.

_Voldemort's wand wood…_ _A wood well known for its Dark Arts prowess_ _._

\----

Diagon Alley was packed, causing both Hagrid and Ashley to repeatedly bump shoulders with other shoppers. Initially, Ashley had a continuous mumbled apology at the tip of her tongue as she traveled with Hagrid to gather school supplies. However, she soon learned that pleasantries were hardly needed, as the other occupants of Diagon Alley just hurried along, never even glancing at the small girl. Not even the friendly half-giant that strolled along with Ashley seemed to receive a second glance. 

Hagrid rambled, mostly on magical creatures. A polite nod was all that was needed to keep him talking about his passion, and Ashley didn’t mind the impromptu crash course. The stop of the steady flow of Hagrid’s voice caused her to glance up in curiosity. His face was a light shade of red as he glanced down at her sheepishly. 

“I was rambling. Sorry ‘bout that. Now, what’s left on that list o’ yers?” 

“Um, the wand, and an animal if I want one.” Glancing up at Hagrid, she hesitated before voice a concern. “Is it really okay to take money from the headmaster?” 

Hagrid slapped his hand down on Ashley’s shoulder, the force of it causing her to stumble forward. “‘e does what ‘e wants, that Dumbledore. Always helpin’ those who need it.” 

A nod from Ashley closed the conversation, and Hagrid ushered her towards another shop. The shoppers in the alley crowded around Hagrid and Ashley, causing Ashley to be pushed against a shop door. Ashley fell flat on her back inside the shop when the door swung open. Green eyes met brown as a girl looked down in boredom, her blonde locks tumbling around her in waves. Staring up at the girl, Ashley feels her face flush.  _ Wait, I know her.  _

The girl’s expression slowly changed into recognition. “The wingless griffin,” the girl said in disbelief, though somehow still in a bored tone.

Groaning, Ashley closed her eyes, and laid her head down on the cool wood floor.  _ Just how small is the wizarding world, anyways? _

Serena eyed the girl on the floor with confusion.  _ Why is a muggle here? _ She nearly joined the girl on the floor in surprise when she saw a large shadow fall over them both.

__ A strong hand lifted the fallen girl up from the ground as the giant looked at her in concern. The girl gave him a small smile. 

“Sorry ‘bout just bargin’ in on top of ye’!” the giant’s voice echoed in the small shop as he gave an apology to Serena. 

Eying the man warily, Serena nodded in greeting. “It’s quite all right. If you would excuse me.” She gestured toward the door he was blocking. With a blush, he quickly moved aside for the young girl. She glided past the duo into the busy alley ,  still confused about the muggle but wishing to leave quickly.

Ashley found herself watching the girl weave in and out of the crowd of shoppers with ease, until she disappeared from her eyesight.

Serena, on the other hand, could feel the other girl’s eyes on her back but forced herself to keep moving until she was out of sight. She glanced back the way she had come before sighing. “What's next on my list?” she murmured to herself, continuing her shopping. Shopping that her parents had sent her on her own without a care in the world.

Hagrid cleared his throat, snapping Ashley back to the task at hand. Small narrow boxes aligned every inch of wall space the shop had, from floor to ceiling. There was a small stack of boxes to one side where someone must have been browsing.  _ This must be the wand shop. Oh! What’s its name again?  _

“Welcome to Ollivanders.” Startled, Ashley jumped out of her skin. Running into the girl had put her a bit on edge. An older gentleman stepped forward, so thin it seemed as though he was nothing but skin and bones. However, Ashley was captivated by the shopkeeper's wide silver-blue eyes. 

A gesture from Mr. Ollivander urged Ashley to move toward the table, where the pile of tried wands still lay. “Now, which is your wand hand?” 

“I’m right handed.”

Mr. Ollivander nodded, and grabbed his tape measure from the desk. “Hold out your arm, straight out.” The tape measure began to work on its own, and Mr.Ollivander jotted down the results.

Ashley’s attention was focused solely on the tape measure’s quick movements, annoyance bubbling inside of her when it wrapped around her head. At the sound of Mr. Ollivander clearing his throat, her head snapped up to meet his eyes. She attempted to focus on his steady flow of speech, despite the small nuisance of being measured. 

“Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. Those are unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two wands are the same, just as no two creatures are quite the same. And of course, you will never get the same results on a spell if you use another wizard’s wand.” These obviously rehearsed lines sounded familiar to Ashley, as if she had heard, or perhaps read, them before. Perhaps Mr. Ollivander gave this talk with everyone, including Harry Potter. 

“Now, let’s see.” Mr. Ollivander sorted through multiple wands, before choosing one. “Dogwood, 11 inches, dragon heartstring core,” he stated as he delicately placed it in her awaiting hand. “Just give it a swish.”

Ashley glanced down at the dark wood of the wand and gave it a tentative wave. “It’s gorgeous, but am I supposed to feel something?” She glanced up at the shopkeeper in slight concern. 

“Calm down, miss. The wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around.” With a little hesitancy, she nodded. 

Mr. Ollivander handed her another wand. “Maple, 10 inches, unicorn core.” Once again, there was nothing. It was as if she held a normal twig from home. A discouraged sigh came from Ashley. Doubt began to creep up on her, a deep worry darkening her mood.  _ What if I’m not really magical?  _

“Hmmm. Curious.” Mr. Ollivander hummed, eyeing the girl. He glanced down at the pile of tried wands on the table, and rummaged through them. “Now, where is it? Ah, here. Try this, Willow, eleven and three quarters, phoenix feather core, slightly springy.” 

Ashley gingerly accepted the wand from Mr. Ollivander’s hand and immediately felt the difference. A warmth grew from her fingertips to her chest, a calming presence. A look of wonder overtook Ashley’s face as she stared at the wand. Its wood was whittled to be thin and slim, a vine like design twisting from the hilt down to about halfway down, leaving the point bare of decoration. Ashley’s wand gave off sparks as she swished it in confidence. She glanced up at Mr. Ollivander and grinned. He gave a considerate look. 

“There is a proverb in my family: ‘He who has furthest to travel will go fastest with the willow.’ Paired with the feather of a phoenix, it is indeed interesting. The core may resist you at first, but persevere.”  _ What do you mean, it may resist me? _

Ashley never asked her unspoken question, however, when another student entered the shop. Mr. Ollivander gave a slight nod to her. “Treat it well.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Outside looking in by Jordan Pruitt

From the corner of her eye, Serena saw a family of redheads. The mother hugged her two young boys, kissing them on the head as she spoke. Her tender kiss was wiped off by the boys in disgust. Their father looked proud and patted them both on the backs before they ran off with their luggage, straight through a wall. Serena felt a pang at the loving scene, remembering how her own parents had told her they would not be accompanying her.

_ “Sweetie, your father and I are going to Hawaii today,” her mother had spoken as she put on diamond earrings, looking at her daughter's reflection in the mirror. _

_ Serena frowned. “But I’m going to Hogwarts today.” _

_ “Oh! Really? I completely forgot!” her mother exclaimed before relaxing back as she put on the matching necklace. “Well, I’m sure you can find your way around just fine. You’ve always been very mature.” She gave her daughter a shrug before heading off to find Serena’s father so they could leave. _

_ Her father had said nothing, not even a good luck, before they left. _

A sigh escaped Serena’s lips as she eyed the platform signs, brushing off her new melancholy. Muggles passed by her at a frenzied pace, causing her to wonder how Hogwarts students could remain undetected as they ran through the wall to reach platform 9 ¾. A spell perhaps? Serena shrugged; perhaps she would question a professor if she remembered.

Holding her breath, she ran into the wall, and passed through to the other side. Her eyes widened a fraction at the sight of the crowded station. Not wanting to get run over by the next person coming in, she moved along as she observed the magical humans. A long red train stood on the tracks, waiting for students to board before it could leave for Hogwarts at 11 am exactly.

Her thoughts preoccupied with the wonder of finally starting Wizarding school, Serena did not notice anyone approaching until an arm fell over her shoulders. She looked at the two familiar boys beside her. _Ah, the redhead family._ Serena glared up at the red-headed boy, looking pointedly at the arm resting on her shoulders. He took the hint and quickly pulled away, giving a charming smile. 

“I’m George, and this is Fred.” George pointed his thumb at the boy beside him, their resemblance uncanny. Twins. “And you are?” 

The last name Weasley came to mind and Serena suppressed a sneer, remembering all the times her parents and the Malfoys would talk about the muggle-loving Weasleys. In an effort to not judge too quickly, Serena gave them a blank stare. Without answering, she turned away and left them behind. Curious of the sudden silence behind her, she briefly glanced behind her, witnessing the twins sharing a look. After a moment, they seemed to nod in agreement. 

“Slytherin,” they said in unison. 

“That one was quite obvious,” one of them, Fred perhaps, said as Serena searched for an empty cabin. Serena smiled at the comment she had heard; perhaps her father would be happy if she was Slytherin? Finally finding her refuge, she hurried along into the empty compartment, closing the door behind her. 

\---

Never in her wildest dreams had Ashley ever imagined that her first train ride would lead to Hogwarts. Keeping a small smile on her face, she had a bounce in her step as she slipped past other students in the train corridor. 

A wall of red and gold blocked Ashley’s path, causing her to skid to a stop. Glancing up, she expected a look of annoyance on the person’s face. Instead, she saw a ginger male student peering down at her, a playful smile on his face. She stared at the boy, wondering why he seemed so familiar to her. A realization overcame her; he had to be one of the Weasley twins. Looking down at the ground, she tried to control the blush that threatened to rise on her face. 

“I’m sorry, please excuse me,” she said, attempting to skirt around him but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. 

“It’s all right, after all, I was the one that stepped in front of you. But what’s the rush? Let’s chat for a bit.” His eyes glinted with mischief. 

“You’re not going to let me say no, are you?” Ashley asked slowly. 

“Nope! I have a bet to win.” He grinned, and nodded over to his twin. “I’m Fred, and that clone over there is George. We’re betting on the sorting of first years.”  _ The sorting of the first years? Oh, like the sorting hat.  _

“I’m Ashley… um, Ashley Summerfield. How are you going to remember all the people you’ve talked to?” She waved her hand at the crowded train. “It’s a lot of people.” 

Tapping his head, he smirked. “Just a good memory.” A pale arm slung around Fred’s shoulders as he spoke, and Ashley moved her gaze from one Weasley twin to the other. 

“Or, we may have a copy of the first-year students’ records, and are taking notes on it,” George stated, causing Fred to give him a wary look. 

“Why don’t you give all our secrets away, George?” Fred asked sarcastically, giving his brother a hard time. 

Shaking her head, she laughed at the twins. “How diligent of you. Never realized that the Weasley jokesters were so thorough.” 

“Ah, well- wait, have we met before? I don’t believe that I said our last names,” Fred said curiously. George watched her inquisitively. 

“Well, who else could you be? I don’t believe I recall any other twins even being mentioned…” Trailing off, Ashley realized what she just said. “I mean, the stories. Um, I’ve just heard stories about you guys.” Fred and George glanced at each other and grinned. 

“We’re getting to be well-known! Imagine that,” George said proudly. 

“I’m sure our mother doesn’t appreciate it, though,” Fred stated, giving Ashley a wink. A natural pause in conversation occurred, and Ashley saw this as her escape. 

“Well, if that’s all, I’m going to find a seat. You guys wouldn’t happen to know which ones aren’t full, would you? Considering you’ve been here a while, interrogating students.” It had always been a dream of Ashley’s to joke with the Weasley twins.  _ Maybe I should work on my jokes... _

“Try the second to last one on your left, I’m sure that one is empty except for one person,” George stated, glancing behind her at the hallway of the train.

Fred gave the cabin a wary look. “I would choose a different compartment, though. I doubt it’d be a pleasant ride if you choose that seatmate.”

“Oh yeah,” George muttered. “That nasty Slytherin. Completely forgot.”

With a shrug, Ashley moved past the twins. Reaching the compartment’s sliding door, she glanced back at the twins. Calling over to them, she tried to ease the worried look off of their faces. “Hey, come on. No one’s that bad.” 

With a final wave, she opened the door, and closed the door quietly behind her. 

\---

Serena had just settled down, ignoring the excited chatter from outside her door as she made herself comfortable, when the glass door slid open. The chatter intensified in volume making it almost impossible to hear the soft voice mumble, “Hi, do you mind if I sit here?” The click of the door closing behind the intruder was followed by complete silence. Sweet sweet silence.

Serena opened her mouth to answer that she didn’t care but her words froze as she turned her head to look at the passenger.

It was the girl! Again? The girl that had fallen on top of her and then run off. The very girl from the wand shop. Was this girl stalking her or something?

“The wingless griffin. Why are you here?”

When the girl looked up, her body went rigid and her eyes grew wide, much like a deer caught in headlights.

_Oh, it’s that one girl. Somehow, I feel as though all of this is one big cosmic joke,_ Ashley thought. “S-Sorry. I’ll just-” she turned around, ready to leave.

“A wingless griffin with no courage. How strange,” Serena mumbled to herself, opening a book she had taken with her.

Ashley paused, the door half open. “What?” she asked in confusion. Why was the girl calling her a wingless griffin?  _ Now that I’m thinking about it, she called me that in the wand shop as well.  _

“If you plan to stand there, at least close the door,” Serena informed her indifferently.

Nodding, Ashley closed the door and took a seat. She stared at the girl, waiting for her to look up.

She never did.

With a sigh, Ashley glanced out the window of the train as the scenery flew by. When had the train started to move?  _ Maybe I should have listened to the twins. But, come on, I’m sure she’s not that bad. It’s not like they really know her either.  _

“I was warned not to sit in this cabin. That you would be…” Ashley looked back at Serena, who was silently reading. “Unpleasant. But I did anyways. I’m not a coward.” Still, Ashley could not prompt a response out of the blonde haired girl that she seemed to keep running into.

Ashley scooted forward in her seat, leaning towards the girl. “You know, we keep running into one another. It’s as if we were brought together by fate. Destiny, perhaps?” Serena glanced up at the brown haired girl, raising an eyebrow before returning her gaze back to the pages.

Sighing, Ashley sat back in her seat and returned to watching the scenery. “My name is Ashley, by the way,” she quietly added, almost as if she was talking to herself. “So, you can stop calling me the wingless griffin.”

“Serena.”

Ashley’s eyes lit up with excitement as she quickly turned to Serena. “Well, nice to finally meet you properly, Serena.” There was no response. 

The trolley filled with sweets could be heard rolling by just outside the cabin. Ashley dug into her bag, producing a few coins. 

“Hey, do you want anything? It’s on me.” After a pause of silence, Ashley shrugged and left the cabin. Silence flooded the room, now feeling out of place to Serena, who had become accustomed to the sound of Ashley’s rambling. 

The slide of the door opening announced Ashley’s presence. “Hey, you didn’t seem like a sweets eater, so I got some sour stuff.” She put a bag of candy on the seat next to Serena. 

Ashley plopped down on the seat across, and tore into her own pack of candy. Glancing up, she watched as Serena put the book to the side and studied the package. She picked it up daintily with two fingers and let it dangle as she eyed it wearily. 

“Was… that all right?” Ashley asked.  _ Maybe I got it wrong, I should really stop trying so hard.  _ “I mean, you don’t have to eat it. I’m sorry, I just don’t usually get to make friends, or buy someone candy, so I wanted to try it. I didn’t mean to be pushy.”

“It’s fine, thank you.” Serena’s response stopped Ashley from rambling. Serena wasn’t cold, but she was mechanical. Polite. Serena quietly returned the package to its previous place on the seat beside her, and reopened her book. 

“Are you nervous about the school year?” Ashley asked, trying desperately to keep a conversation going. She eyed the unopened pack of candy disheartedly.

“No,” Serena replied absentmindedly, leafing through her book to find her place.

“Oh.” Ashley sighed, wishing she could get more than a single word out of the girl. “I guess I’m really lucky to be admitted into Hogwarts, since I’m not from a magical family. My brother would have loved to see the castle.” Her tone was wistful. She gazed out the window, and found that darkness concealed the landscape. It was surprising to her. The trip went by far too quickly. 

The cabin door slid open, and Fred glanced into the room. He made eye contact with Ashley. “The conductor said we should be about ten minutes away from Hogwarts.” He glanced at Serena, who gave a small nod in acknowledgement without even a glance up.

“If we are close, we must get changed into our uniforms,” Serena stated, her words sounding way too formal to Ashley. 

Ashley gasped. “That’s right!” she dug through her bags, pulling out a package of neatly folded clothes. “I’ll be right back, okay?” There was no response from Serena as Ashley hurried out of the compartment, brushing past Fred. Fred gave Serena one last glance, before shutting their door and moving on to the next one. 

Serena sighed as she dropped the book on top of her suitcase. Her eyes drifted to the pack of candy still lying beside her.

\---

The door to the cabin opened, revealing Ashley in her uniform robes. She blinked in surprise. “Wow, you changed fast!” she told Serena, who had already changed and was nearing the end of her book. Like before, her question was ignored.

As she sat down, Ashley noticed the candy she had given Serena was gone. “Where’s the candy?” she asked, unable to hold her curiosity.

“I disposed of it,” Serena stated bluntly, flipping a page.

Ashley’s heart sank.  _ Disposed? As in threw it away? Did she not like it? _ She opened her mouth to ask when the train suddenly came to a stop.

Serena stood, grabbing her things and exiting the cabin without a word, leaving Ashley to blink in confusion.

A moment later, she began to hear the muffled commotion of students spilling out of the train cabins and into the hallway.  _ Are we already here? _ She jumped up, gathering her things. As she was about to head out the door, she glanced at the trashcan on a whim. A large smile split across her face as she exited the cabin, a new skip in her step. 

The candy bag in the trash was empty.

\---Extra---

“Sir. The girl has entered Hogwarts territory,” a gruff voice spoke. Dark eyes looked unnoticed into the window of a mostly empty train cabin. Two young girls sat there, one reading, the other talking. They didn’t even look up when the train began to leave the station.

“Leave her,” came a silky voice from a hand held mirror. “If we step too close now, Dumbledore will catch on. We will have other chances.”

“Yes sir.”

“Keep a watch on her,” the voice from the mirror commanded before the spell cut off. The man holding the mirror nodded silently.


End file.
